To Melt a Heart
by IfakehappyI
Summary: He escaped and now is hiding on Earth. Sometimes all it takes to melt a heart is the company of a little girl.
1. Chapter 1 - Escaping

**Hi, author notes at the bottom.**

* * *

Two shadows run across Frieza's ship hallways, one of them is bleeding through his stomach, and has problems breathing.

\- C'mon Kakarot just a little bit more –

They keep a fast pace and reach a room full of Space Pods.

\- Can you get inside on your own? –

\- Yes –

\- I have already put the destination, just press the red button and goodbye Frieza –

The older Saiyan gets inside and starts the ship, but his brother doesn't.

\- Shit he must have felt Frieza with his technique – thinks Raditz.

The last thing he sees before the empty space is his little brother fighting Frieza, no, not fighting, getting massacred by the alien.

\- ¡Kakarot! – Screams the Saiyan, but no one can hear him outside the Space Pod.

Unable to keep the promise he made to his mother a long time ago, Raditz falls asleep, totally exhausted.

**2 Years after**

A sudden alarm wakes Raditz up, the space pod is inside his destination, Earth, atmosphere.

\- Fuck, I gotta land on water, I don't wanna get noticed by the humans -

The ship lands on the ocean, and the Saiyan swims till he reaches a city.

After a day Raditz has some idea about how the human society works, they have primitive technology, get paid by doing works, and have some weird shit called Quirks, "special" abilities. Among those people with Quirks are "heroes", villains and civilians, but the system is a crap, heroes are supposed to do the right thing regardless of what the law said, here they are government employees. He thought about founding potential allies in case Frieza found him, but even with their Quirks the earthlings were weak.

Now the Saiyan wants to sleep, he has found a little lake outside the city and tries to rest there, but being put on an induced coma by a Space Pod isn't good for your mental health, and as expected, he is dreaming about something he doesn't want to remember.

**Several years before**

\- Raditz! – says Gine while running to hug his son.

\- Mom, you are embarrassing me – answer Raditz.

\- How was your training? – asks the female.

\- Easy –

\- That's a good thing because guess who are you going with to your next mission –

\- Vegeta and Nappa again? – asks Raditz, he didn't like doing missions with those two.

\- No, come here Kakarot! –

\- You are going with your brother, he was trained by an older elite Saiyan and is a lot stronger than before. Give me a hug before going to the Space Pods room okay? –

The two siblings hug his mom and she kisses their foreheads.

\- Raditz, always protect your brother –

\- Yes, mom, I'll always protect him –

Then the Saiyans start running to the Space Pods room, Raditz looks behind.

\- Is mom crying? Nah, I must have imagined it – thinks the Saiyan.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not a native english speaker so if there's something wrong in the chapter please tell me, i want to keep improving my writing skills. Soon you will see Eri :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Meeting

Another day of torture and experimentation on her body, Eri was unconscious on the floor after being reassembled by Overhaul, it was the same day after day.

\- Now we are going to get more of your blood, Eri –

The needle hurt her a lot, but she didn't resist. What could she have done? Nobody wanted her, mom handled her to this people and her daddy was dead. She heard the tall man talking with his subordinates about creating something to erase people's quirks. Maybe they could try that in her? Chisaki said her quirk was a curse so it was better if she didn't have it, right? And one more time her body was disassembled and reassembled by Overhaul. Each time that happened made Eri want to escape.

**6 months after**

Raditz was walking to his job, yes, he managed to get legal documents and found a work. Along other people, all of them with Quirks, Raditz was building an apartment complex, his boss was the retired hero Death Arms. Some time ago he would have conquest the planet, but this time he didn't want to, after all, he couldn't stop thinking about what his brother would have done in his place.

Building things, eat, keep training, that was Raditz life, he didn't even make friends at his job, anyway, not only Death Arms but also all the team respected him. He gained the nickname "Raditz the cold" the first time he worked on the company, when an idiot tried to make fun of him for not having a quirk a sole glare was enough to freeze him in place.

After a boring (like half this chapter probably :C sorry) work day Raditz returned to home, it was time to walk and do some training at the lake.

That was when the first encounter happened. Out of one of the streets a little girl appeared and hit Raditz.

\- Hey! Be careful brat –

The girl was scared, and didn't answer, suddenly a man appeared.

\- Come here Eri, we are going home –

That was when he saw them, those innocent eyes.

\- Fuck you Kakarot, I'm seeing you everywhere.

After an intense training session using a gravity adjustor Raditz walked in front of the street where he met that girl.

His Saiyan ears picked some noise.

\- Is that the girl screaming? Do nothing Raditz, just go home, you are not a hero – thought the Saiyan and keep walking.

Just two steps after that, he stopped again, a question echoes in his mind. What would Kakarot have done?

Seriously, fuck Kakarot.

He entered the Yakuza base with inhuman speed.

\- Their quirks are like some planets magic, I should be fine using a Ki shield – The Saiyan thought.

\- Hey! Get out of here this is Yakuza's property –

He tried to use Chronostasis on the invader but for some reason unknown to him it didn't work.

\- Where's the girl? – asked Raditz torturing the yakuza.

\- Like hell I'm going to tell you that! –

Raditz unleashed a weak Ki blast on his arm, burning it slowly.

\- Where's the girl? – he asked again.

\- The last door, right side -

\- You are going with me –

Raditz walked through the door to find not only the man and girl he met at the street before, but also the whole Yakuza waiting for him.

\- Give me the girl –

\- Katsukame, Tabe, attack him – Chisaki orders.

Both died, Tabe tried to Eat Raditz and when he bit him his teeth and neck broke. Katsukame tried to steal Raditz's energy and exploded instantly, killing some of the other Yakuza in the room.

\- This can't be, everyone attack! –

The Yakuza tried to at least damage the Saiyan a little bit, but were unable to, the battle ended in seconds and now Raditz, Eri and Overhaul were the only people alive on the building.

\- Why do you want Eri? His power is a curse! He rewinded his dad till he didn't exist! – said Overhaul before attacking Raditz.

The Saiyan simply grabbed his punch and looked him in the eyes.

\- I've won – said Overhaul.

But something was wrong, his power didn't work on the man, he couldn't disassemble the man, the weird energy protecting him was interfering with his Quirk.

A sole punch at the heart ended Kai Chisaki's life.

\- Let's go Brat –

Eri didn't move.

\- Hey! Did you hear me? – asked Raditz moving his hand in front of Eri's face.

The girl nodded.

\- Let's go – Raditz said

A huge ki attack destroyed the building and all the bodies on it.

* * *

**So this is how Eri and Raditz met. Please review, after this i will start writing the "Eri and Raditz bonding" premise i had in mind but i dunno if it seems interesting for you :(**


	3. Chapter 3 - Do you have a mom?

A month had happened since Raditz rescued Eri from the Yakuza, the first thing the girl asked was if he was a hero, Raditz said that he wasn't one "You've seen me kill everyone inside. What kind of hero would do that?" He said. At the end, he helped Eri like his brother would have done, but he couldn't care less about the guys that kept her captive.

Yes, he wasn't a hero, but what Eri was sure of was that the man who saved her wasn't a villain either. She spent all day inside the house playing on her own or watching TV, she knew how to take a shower and go to the bathroom alone and there was always food in the fridge. Every day, before eating dinner, Eri saw the man going somewhere and returning tired. At nights Eri used to hear Raditz mumbling words in dreams, a certain day the question came.

\- Do you have a mom? – Eri asked.

\- Huh? I don't have a mom right now – answered Raditz, a bit mad.

\- So you had one? How was she? I don't remember much things about my mom – said Eri with bright eyes.

\- She was like you, such a nuisance – Raditz said.

Eri turned sad after hearing that. The Saiyan kept speaking.

\- But I also enjoyed her company, she was too overprotective and when we trained she couldn't even punch me, since father died she made sure of giving us everything we needed –

Training, Eri thought about that word. So, that was what Raditz did when he left her at night?

\- See ya' later – said Raditz, but Eri grabbed his arm.

\- I wanna train with you – the girl said.

He didn't answer. Eri used his secret technique, puppet eyes, on Raditz. It was surprisingly effective.

\- Ok, let's go, brat – the saiyan said, but Eri didn't move.

\- Are you gonna move? –

\- But I'm not brat, I'm Eri –

Raditz sighed.

After a short trip, they were at the lake.

Eri started to punch the air imitating what Raditz was doing.

\- Boom, boom – she said.

Raditz approached her.

\- You are too small and humans are weak fighters, we are gonna train your quirk instead –

Eri was paralyzed thinking about it.

\- C'mon, I'm gonna drop the Ki shield I've put on you and use one myself –

Eri nodded and Raditz made a crack on a tree.

\- Now look at my hand, when I use my Ki I keep my mind calm to control it – said Raditz.

\- I don't know if I c– Said Eri before being interrupted by the Saiyan.

\- You will do the same with your Quirk, don't think about restoring the tree, think about slowly fixing the crack –

After a minute the tree was totally restored.

\- I did It! Now am I gonna punch like you? – said Eri while jumping on place and imitating Raditz again.

The Saiyan cracked 10 more trees.

\- I must do my training too, brat, restore all of them and stop when you are not sure if you can do it anymore –

1 hour after, Raditz ended his training and saw Eri lying exhausted on the floor. The saiyan flew with the girl on his arms. When they got home he carefully put her on bed.

\- Hmm, not bad, Eri – he said.

Unknown to him Eri was still asleep and a little smile crossed her face.

\- Thanks, d…dad – she thought.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hug the People you Love

**Hi, I don't have much time to update but i'll try to keep uploading chapters at least once a week. Anyway, i think it's a lot better updating only once a week, because the chapters are kinda slice of life. Can you guess what happened on that planet and what did Raditz and Kakarot do while taking off?**

* * *

Training at night became a routine to Raditz and Eri, she was still the shy girl Raditz saw the first time on the street but she trusted him with a lot of things. Even with her sleep.

\- Can you tell me a story to fall sleep? – asked Eri.

\- S…Sure – answered the Saiyan -

He had to think fast, so, what could go wrong if he changed some things to his own life story?

\- Once upon a time there were two brothers, they lived on a big planet with their mother. The main job on it was going to another planet and purify them. The first brother, let's call it R, started taking missions very young –

\- R like the letter your name starts with? – asked the girl.

\- The same letter, but no, that totally wasn't me – answered Raditz and kept telling the story.

\- When the second brother, K, was going to do his first mission he was sent with his brother on it. And mom gived them a strong hug and a kiss on the forehead.

They were sent to a planet called Plantasia, the habitants of that place, kind of carnivorous plants, were fighting each other –

\- What are carnivorous plants? – asked Eri.

\- Like plants but they eat things – answered Raditz and continued the story.

\- The plants were using all the planet resources so they had to cut them to do their job. After a long fight, they found a scratched plant protecting a little flower, they decided to keep it on his place since it wasn't a treat to anyone, but one of the bad plants reached it and cut it.

The brothers fought the last of the carnivorous plants and won, but the plant that was protecting the flower was crying and started talking "Mom? Give me a hug mom, I'm sorry I said no when you told me you wanted to give me one, you are having my siblings right? They couldn't spend too much time on the planet, since they were called to another, so they decided to keep the plant alive, cleaning the planet was their mission, but how were they going to kill a good plant? Sometimes you must do the right thing instead of what they order you. When they were taking off a miracle occurred, from the tears of the plant others began to bloom, they looked like explosions from the sky. The end –

\- That was sad - said Eri.

\- Oh shit, did I screw up? Maybe it was too much for a 5 years old girl – the Saiyan thought.

\- But I liked it a little bit – Eri said doing a "little bit" signal with her tiny hands.

\- So did you catch what I was trying to teach you with the story? – asked Raditz.

For the Saiyan, the answer was "Sometimes you must do the right thing instead of what they order you".

\- Yes! It was that you should always hug the people you love, right? – said Eri.

Pff, inside his mind Raditz was laughing, he was stupid, wasn't he? Of course, a 5 years old girl wasn't gonna catch the moral of the story, but it was a nice try too.

\- Yes Eri, you are right, now I'm going to sleep, I'm tired. Have a nice dream –

And so Raditz went to his bed while Eri was left on her own. The Saiyan fell asleep fast.

Eri was still asleep, and got up. She went to the toilet and before going to her bed again she went to Raditz's one and gave him a hug.

\- Now I'm going to sleep, I'm tired. Have a nice dream – said Eri in his mind while imitating Raditz with his body.


	5. Chapter 5 - Amusement Park

**Hi! Im back. I tried to make the chapter longer that the others cause i have not uploaded in 3 weeks or something like that. Hope you enjoy it and review if you can :).**

**PD: there's is a main character of Boku no hero in this chapter, guess who haha.**

* * *

Raditz and Kakarot were on his first mission together, fighting the planet's elite warriors.

\- Let's kill them fast, Kakarot – Said Raditz.

Kakarot just panicked and a strong punch sent him flying.

\- Wtf are you doing Kakarot –

\- I don't want to kill anybody brother, you said we will kill Frieza one day so why must I kill these people? –

\- If you don't do that Frieza will kill us before we can grow strong enough to put a fight, idiot –

So, the mission went on but Raditz was the only one killing, Kakarot just defended himself.

The Saiyans got to the central room of the planet.

\- Greetings, warriors – said a mysterious man using a crown –

\- I'm gonna kill him fast Kakarot don't w – Raditz said before being interrupted by the man.

\- Before you kill me, I heard you wanted to grow strong enough to kill the emperor, right? I hate him, if you promise me you'll do that, I think these pieces of technology may be of use, young Saiyans –

After some minutes, the room exploded and two Space Pods flew away.

\- That kind of dreams again – Raditz thought before hearing some noise from Eri's room.

When he reached her room, she saw tears on the girl's eyes and decided to just wake her up.

\- Hey, ¡wake up! –

Eri woke up and said hi to Raditz.

\- Can I know what were you dreaming of? You were screaming, also, you keep touching those scars on your arms –

\- I…I dreamed about bad things – Eri said.

\- Yeah, I know that. Were those things related to the scars? – Raditz asked with a serious expression.

Eri nodded.

-Well, look at this –

Raditz took off his shirt and showed Eri the scars on his back.

\- The scars aren't bad, they show you are strong Eri, don't forget that – The Saiyan said.

Eri nodded again.

\- Today is Sunday and I have nothing to do is there anything you want? – asked Raditz.

He couldn't believe he, a Saiyan warrior, was asking that, but Eri was a 5 years old girl, and she didn't bother him at all, unlike Kakarot, so she deserved some fun.

\- I wanna go to a park and play! – Eri said excited.

* * *

\- Internet is the most fucking great thing this planet has – Raditz thought.

He managed to find an amusement park far from home so nobody will see him with a girl that probably was deemed dead or missing.

Raditz bought tickets and Eri wanted to get into a carrousel.

\- Sorry, height limit, you must ride with your daughter – an employee said.

\- Da…Daughter? – Raditz thought, his eye tingling, but did as the employee said anyway.

After the carrousel Eri wanted to eat.

\- Hi, what do you want? I have some candy, chocolate, hot dogs –

\- Apple – Eri answered.

\- Wait, why an apple and not any other thing? – Raditz asked very surprised for Eri's choice.

\- Because I want to eat like you so I can be thiiis strong – Eri answered raising her arms.

After that they went to play to the bumper cars, Raditz was driving and Eri on the other seat. They crashed softly against other cars because he didn't want Eri to get scared, that's when a certain someone appeared and crashed them directly.

\- Die! – said a blonde, red eyed kid.

Eri just looked the boy on the eyes with a serious expression.

\- He wants to kill me – She said.

\- No, it's just a game, she doesn't want to kill you, Eri – Raditz answered.

Anyway, that spoiled brat needed a lesson.

When the blonde was going to crash another car, he lossed control of the car and ended up alone in a corner, that was when Raditz accelerated and crashed him.

\- You! I'm gonna fucking… - tried to say the boy.

\- Times up! –

* * *

Eri's eye shone when she it, a big wheel spinning with people seated on it, the Ferris Wheel, and grabbed the Saiyan's arm.

-Woah –Eri said while looking to the sky.

Suddenly the wheel stopped and the seat they were in started to fall.

\- Fuck – Raditz said.

While falling Raditz managed to catch Eri in one of his arms and grabbed the wheel with other.

\- Shit! Is there any hero near? – one of the employees said.

\- No, we should use the equipment we have here, that man is going to get tired – said another.

\- Huh, I can be all day here if I want, bunch of weaklings – Raditz thought.

After 15 long minutes the whole amusement park, except for Raditz, Eri, and some employees, was evacuated. They said the responsible was a villain with a Quirk that let him move metal pieces telepathically.

Raditz was tired of waiting.

\- Fuck heroes, I'm gonna get us out of here myself – He thought.

\- Hey, Eri! –

\- Mmm? –

\- I'm gonna get us down here –

Eri didn't understand how, but nodded.

So Raditz, like a monkey jumped and jumped till he was on the ground with Eri.

\- We are going – He said to the amused employee that saw everything. Also, he stole a teddy bear because why not?

When they were out of the park, and Raditz was going to run, Eri spoke.

\- Can we fly a little bit? – she asked.

\- How? How you know I can do that? –

\- I fall too fast and you didn't – Eri answered.

\- Heh, smart brat, ok, just before we reach the city – the Saiyan answered.

And Raditz started flying, with Eri and her Teddy bear on his back, remembering how he used to do the same thing when his brother hadn't learned how to fly yet.


	6. Chapter 6 - About Villains and Cursing

**Hi, here's anothers chapter. Sorry for the time you had to wait for this, quarantine is killing me, i injured my shoulder and can't even do one push up or pull up so i can only train legs and abs and exercising is the only thing keeping me away from depression. Whatever, hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

7:00 A.M, for some reason Eri was eating breakfast and Raditz still asleep, that was, till the saiyan's sharp senses picked someone running on the streets, the hero Ingenium. Raditz wasn't a fan of his morning hero work.

\- Fuck you – he said.

He seated at Eri's side and started to eat an apple, cause yeah, after Eri discovered apples she couldn't stop eating more, Raditz was more of a fan of carrots but preferred eating them at lunch and left apples for breakfast.

\- See you later –

And the door closed.

While walking to work Raditz saw a poster about adopting children and how the ones with dangerous Quirks or plain Quirkless were left at those places.

\- I would adopt Eri, but my parenting skills suck, I discovered her Quirk when she accidentally cut herself trying to cook something for me. She doesn't know how to read, she discovered what an apple was on TV. And the only time I let her outside home is when I go training. Wait, am I thinking about adopting that girl? Wtf –

Honestly, Raditz knew Frieza's interest was not in the kind of planet Earth was, but he hoped the space tyrant didn't find where he was. He was looking at other people at work, there were a lot of people with mutation Quirks but knowing the strongest was Death Arms the guys could only compete against the cannon fodder army of the empire.

Suddenly Death Arms said to everyone that he was called near the building, at the end the "retired hero" thing he said to Raditz wasn't such, he just didn't have an agency and took occasional hero work.

30 minutes and everyone was eating lunch, no signal of Death Arms, weird. A man with a revolver, a formal suit, pink hair, and cowboy boots appeared to take everyone in the building as hostages.

\- He's the villain Power Measurer – said Tanaka, one of the workers.

\- Power Measurer? And his Quirk is? – Raditz asked.

\- He can measure anyone's power level on a 1km radius, however he can only use that ability once a day –

The man started giving orders to the employees.

\- I want everyone on the floor, hands on the head and I'm gonna choose one of you to take me out of here! –

Everyone, except for Raditz followed the man's order.

\- You! Why aren't you doing what I said – said the villain.

He pulled the trigger and a bullet went straight to Raditz's head. Death Arms just arrived to the villain's location.

\- Shit – the hero thought.

Well, the bullet was headed directly to Raditz head, but he used a finger to change its trajectory and made it fail, truly badass.

In that moment Death Arms knocked out the villain.

\- Be careful Raditz, that bullet could have killed you - Death Arms said, worried.

Raditz was laughing inside.

\- Stupid humans – he thought.

* * *

\- I'm home –

Ok, he didn't expect this, but Eri was ready to go training with him, and a little bit too excited.

\- Huh? Can I know why are you so excited? –

\- Cause today you will teach me how to defend myself yey! – she answered, sparks on her eyes.

Okay, that shit was a lie he told Eri to make her shut up, but maybe, maybe, he could teach her some things.

The moment they arrived to their habitual training place Eri took the typical hero stance she saw on TV.

\- Girl, that's all wrong – he said.

After fixing some things Raditz spoke again.

\- First thing you wanna know, everyone here depends too much on their Quirks and are not careful enough, so if someone attacks you just kick them in the balls and if it's a woman, well, do the same –

He was going to tell her to not practice that on him. The kick landed before.

\- Sorry – Eri said.

\- Tch, whatever, if I was another man you would have killed me and all my children there –

\- Children? – Eri asked.

\- A talk for another time – Raditz answered, a drop of sweet crossing his forehead.

Raditz cut a tree making it look like a man and told Eri to kick it while maintaining her fighting stance.

After 1 hour Eri got tired, Raditz told her to fix the tree and went home, however they were not expecting what was going to happen.

Someone shouted.

\- Move! –

And pushed Raditz's shoulder.

\- What the fuck? – the Saiyan thought.

The hero kept walking and sent Raditz a glare, that obviously did nothing. In that moment Raditz recognized the man, the hero Endeavor. Seriously, the so called "heroes" were so stupid, first that Ingenium interrupting his sleep 3 days a week and now this guy.

Almost reaching home another man appeared.

\- Who's he? – Eri asked, not even scared.

\- I dunno – Raditz answered.

\- You don't know? I escaped for revenge, I'm the villain Power Measurer. – The man said, doing a full squat and a peace signal.

\- Ridiculous, even Ginyu did this better –

\- Woah! that presentation was so cool – Eri said, eyes sparkling.

\- Cool? Sorry but you are my hostage now, also, you, don't move or try to save the girl. I'm not gonna fail this time – the villain said while taking Eri.

\- Save me? – Eri thought. Realizing the man was a villain.

\- Hey! –

\- Stay quiet girl – Power Measurer said.

He didn't expect a kick in his balls. Also, he didn't expect that the pain would make him use his Quirk and feel the Saiyan's power level, much less it being so strong that the combination of that and the kick made his stomach revolve.

The man was vomiting and Endeavor appeared.

\- Oe, what's this? Vigilantism? – the so called "hero" asked.

Raditz lost his shit.

\- Dude we are walking home and this guy tried to attack us how the fuck that's supposed to be vigilantism, dumbass. Let's go, Eri – Raditz answered.

Endeavor was going to reply before the duo kept walking, but was interrupted by the girl.

\- Yeah, we are walking, fuck you! – she said and kicked another man in the balls.

\- Eri, language! – Raditz said.

Kicking a top 10 hero in the balls didn't seem like a good idea, maybe the guy wanted to have kids or something. Little did he know that the guy was a children abuser and deserved that.

A police officer voice sounded through Endeavor's communicator.

\- Crap, run! – Raditz said, grabbing Eri and disappearing instantly.

\- What….the hell was that – The hero thought.


End file.
